TsunaxKyoko KHR! 2795
by WhiteSpell
Summary: Tsuna acepto ser el Décimo Jefe de la Famiglia Vongola, como será su vida de ahora en adelante, descubranlo en este fanfic, aclaro que tendrá Tsunax Kyoko o 2795 como lo quieran llamar y tendrá lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Katekyo Hitman REBORN! No me pertenece, ojala así fuera, pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei, solo uso sus personajes para diversión, comencemos.

El secreto de Tsuna revelado y decisión

Nuestro candidato a Jefe Vongola, asumió el cargo de Décimo cuando el Noveno se retiró, Tsuna quien ya había madurado lo suficiente acepto, junto con todas las responsabilidades y pecados que esto le traería. Al Décimo Vongola y a sus guardianes se les dio un arma de dotación, esta deberían portarla en todo momento, ya que debían proteger sus vidas y la de su Jefe. Así paso un mes desde que Sawada se convirtió en un Jefe Mafioso, una noche la súper-intuición, despierta al chico 1 hora antes de que suene su alarma para prepararse e ir a estudiar.

-¿Qué sucede, Dame-Tsuna?- dijo el Arcobaleno al ver la reacción del joven,- Algo me dice que sucederá algo malo hoy en clases, me dice que debo avisarles a los demás que lleven su arma y sus anillos y cajas, también que lleve mis guantes (ACLARO, Tsuna ya no necesita las pastillas de Iemitsu, el ya entra en modo Hyper por si solo, solo necesita tener sus guantes con él),-No sé por qué te creo Dame-Tsuna, también tengo un mal presentimiento, si tu súper-intuición te lo dice, es mejor estar preparados, descansa, yo le avisare a Gokudera y a los demás- respondió Reborn.

Al día siguiente Tsuna se alistó y llevo todo lo necesario, los demás no sabían el por qué pero obedecieron las ordenes de su Jefe (Hibari y Mukuro lo aceptaron como su Jefe XD).

-Juudaime, ¿está seguro de esto?- pregunto Gokudera,- Hagámosle caso, después de todo es nuestro Jefe, confiemos en su súper intuición- argumento Yamamoto,-Esta bien- respondieron el resto,-Gracias por comprenderlo chicos- agradeció el Décimo. Y así se inició un día normal de clases, Tsuna saludo a Kyoko y a Haru, todo parecía normal hasta que la 3ra clase comenzó.(Mukuro y Chrome están transferidos al Instituto Namimori).

-Muy bien chicos quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante transferido desde Italia- argumentaba el docente, -Preséntate- agrego, en ese momento un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azul claro y piel blanca entro al salón,-Mucho, mi nombre es Alphonse Priegchio, pero pueden decirme Al, en el momento en el que el joven se presenta la súper-intuición de Tsuna reacciono, decidió no demostrar indicios de un peligro pero estaba alerta,- Mi objetivo es muy claro y les diré quién soy realmente, soy Alphonse Priegchio, 4to Jefe de la Famiglia Priegchio, he venido a asesinar al Décimo Jefe de la Famiglia Vongola- dijo este, mientras apuntaba a Tsuna con una pistola, a lo cual Tsuna y sus guardianes reaccionaron sacando sus armas y apuntándole a él y a los demás miembros de su familia. Los estudiantes no se creían lo que veían, ¿Cómo que asesinar a un Jefe, además quien es Tsuna?- se preguntaban muchos.-Parece que tu reacción demuestra que eres el Jefe de la Mafia Vongola- argumento Al,- Así es, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Décimo Jefe de la Famiglia Vongola- respondió este en un tono serio. Los demás estudiantes no se lo creían, Tsuna, el Dame-Tsuna del salón era un jefe mafioso, no se creían lo que veían,-¡¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Tsuna?!- agrego Ryohei,- espera un momento Guardián Vongola, aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo, respondió tranquilamente Al.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- respondió Reborn,- Sencillamente la voluntad de su Jefe- dijo mientras tenia a Kyoko y a Haru con él y sus familiares les apuntaban en la cabeza,-¡Kyoko, Haru!- dijeron Tsuna, Ryohei y Yamamoto.

La mayoría de los estudiantes gritaban asustados por lo que veían,-Vamos, entra en tu modo Hyper y luchemos, yo también tengo modo Hyper y cajas, así que será interesante- dijo este mientras las llamas surgían en su cabeza y en las de sus familiares,-Tsuna-kun no le hagas caso no demuestres tus poderes aquí o todos lo sabrán!- dijo Kyoko, -Así es Tsuna-san, no debes preocuparte por nosotras- agrego Haru.

-¿Qué harás Tsuna?- pregunto el Arcobaleno,-Lo siento chicas, pero ustedes son más importantes- dijo Tsuna mientras entraba en Modo Hyper, la llama surgió en su frente, sus guantes cambiaron y su mirada también, Tsuna miro a sus guardianes, ellos sacaron sus armas y cajas, las llamas de todos brillaban en el aula de clases,-Perdónenme chicos, no quería involucrarlos en este mundo de la mafia, en realidad perdónenme- decía el Vongola mientras miraba a sus compañeros de clase.

-Valla, valla, no pensé que lo harías- respondió Al.- Así que también deberíamos ponernos serios- decía mientras de su frente salía una llama de color azul.

Los demás estudiantes en el aula no se lo creían aún, ¿Tsuna un jefe mafioso?, ¿Pelearan en este lugar?, ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?, eran las preguntas que se hacían los alumnos al ver la situación en la que estaban involucrados. En ese instante Tsuna iba atacar al familiar de Al que tenía a Kyoko y Haru como rehenes, pero no pudo ya que este lo amenazo con dispárales en la cabeza a lo cual nuestro jefe retrocedió, a lo cual este se aprovechó y las golpeo en la nuca dejándolas inconscientes hecho que desato la ira de Tsuna.

-Bastardo, como te atreves a herirlas, déjalas- decía Tsuna con tono dominante,-No te preocupes Vongola Juudaime, solo estarán dormidas por una rato- argumento el rubio, -Entonces, comencemos esto- agrego Yamamoto.-Si vamos a pelear, hagámoslo afuera del aula, no quiero que los demás resulten lastimados por nuestra culpa- argumento el Juudaime en preocupación por sus compañeros de clase,-Esta bien no hay problema- respondió la Priegchio Famiglia.

Una vez afuera del salón, empezaron su lucha, los demás se quedaron atónitos con lo que observaban, Tsuna, peleando a muerte con Al y sus demás amigos contra la familia de Al.

-Vaya, vaya, no lo haces nada mal Tsunayoshi-kun- decía un cansado Al,-Eres bueno debo admitirlo, pero no perderé, tengo personas que quiero proteger- respondió un cansado Tsuna.

-Entonces intenta protegerlos a ellos y a las dos chicas- decía Al mientras dirigía sus llamas al salón de clases, a lo cual Tsuna reacciono e hizo el X-Barner dejando a Al tumbado en el suelo.

-El jefe a caído ahora iré a salvar a los demás- argumento Tsuna. -¡Juudaime nosotros nos encargamos te esto, sálvelos a ellos!- argumento la mano derecha del jefe mafioso,-No te preocupes por nosotros, esto es pan comido al extremo- respondió Ryohei y sus demás guardianes estaban acabando con los demás miembros de la Familia de Al.

Tsuna derroto a los que tenían a Kyoko y Haru, el cual estaban despertando,-Tsu-Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-san- argumentaron Kyoko y Haru mientras despertaban,-Me alegro de que ambas estén bien- argumento Tsuna, su súper-intuición reaccionó en ese momento.

-Maldito Vongola, la pagaras muy caro, págalo con la vida de esas dos mujeres- decía un enojado Al mientras disparaba un AK-47 hacia Kyoko y Haru, a lo cual las dos se abrazaron y esperaban lo peor.

Pero lo que sucedió fue distinto, en un rápido movimiento Tsuna recibió los 12 impactos de bala con su cuerpo, ya que el arma de Al solo tenía esas balas.

-Juudaime, Tsuna, Sawada, Boss- gritaban sus guardianes al ver lo que sucedía.

Kyoko y Haru abrieron sus ojos y lo que vieron les impacto, veían a un Tsuna totalmente ensangrentado apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

-Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-san porque, porque lo hiciste-decían las chicas al ver a Tsuna en ese estado,-E-es… mu-muy obvio, soy … el jefe… y el mis responsabilidad… proteger a mi familia y seres queridos- decía Tsuna mientras su llama dejaba de brillar y su visión se tornaba borrosa,-antes de morir, no dejaré que nada malo les pase- decía Tsuna mientras saca su arma y dispara al pecho de Al, no le da al corazón pero si al pulmón derecho. Tsuna cae en ese momento al suelo y es rodeado por sus guardianes, Kyoko y Haru y sus compañeros.

-Oye Tsuna no te mueres- decían sus compañeros al verlo empezar a cerrar los ojos,-Judaime, Tsuna, Sawada, Boos, Tsunayoshi- decían sus guardianes con lágrimas en sus ojos, excepto Hibari quien mantenía la calma.

-Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-san no te mueras- gritaban Kyoko y Haru en llanto,-No se preocupen por eso, estoy feliz de que ustedes estén bien- decía Tsuna con sus últimas fuerzas y con sus manos limpio las lágrimas de las chicas antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Llevémoslo rápido al Vongola Hospital que hay en Namimori- decía el Guardián Vongola de la nube.

-Si- respondieron todos de inmediato.

**Espero les guste, la segunda parte las tendré muy pronto, aclaro que tendrá TsunaxKyoko o 2795(lemon) como lo quieran llamar, pero será más adelante, nos vemos en otro fic.**

**Matta Ne!**


	2. Dolor, ausencia y regreso parte 1

Nota: KHR! No me pertenece, comenzamos.

Dolor, ausencia y Regreso Parte 1

-Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-san no te mueras- gritaban Kyoko y Haru en llanto,-No se preocupen por eso, estoy feliz de que ustedes estén bien- decía Tsuna con sus últimas fuerzas y con sus manos limpio las lágrimas de las chicas antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Llevémoslo rápido al Vongola Hospital que hay en Namimori- decía el Guardián Vongola de la nube.

-Si- respondieron todos de inmediato.

Era lo único que resonaba en las cabezas de todos en especial en la de Kyoko, al ver al chico que ama en ese estado de casi muerto, muerto era lo que más la asustaba. Llegaron al Vongola Hospital y allí los doctores los atendieron de inmediato, al ver a Tsuna sabían de quien se trataba e iniciaron a prepararlo de inmediato.

-Llévense a los guardianes y a las chicas a la sala de espera- decía la enfermera,-Llamen al de inmediato, él es el más capacitado para llevar el caso del Vongola Juudaime- agregó la misma.-No se preocupen, el jefe está en buenas manos, ahora debemos esperar, rezar por el jefe y ustedes dos chicas cambiarse la ropa, en especial usted Kyoko-sama- les decía la enfermera. –Si- respondieron los nombrados.

-Llamaré a Nana, ella debe saberlo- dijo el Arcobaleno,-No llames a la mama de Tsuna-san, sería un gran schok para ella- respondió una alterada Haru.-Haru, no te preocupes, mamá ya lo sabe todo, Tsuna y Reborn se lo contaron todo y nos pidió estar presentes y demostrarle las llamas y contarle toda la verdad- argumento el pequeño Lambo que a pesar de su corta edad había madurado lo suficiente y se estaba desempeñando bien como Hitman y Guardián Vongola.-La vaca idiota tiene razón, la madre del Décimo ya lo sabe todo- argumento Gokudera. 15 minutos más tarde llega Nana todo preocupada, pero es consolada por Reborn y los demás miembros de la familia, -Nana-san, lo están operando en estos momentos, debemos ser pacientes, o eso es lo que nos piden- decía una llorosa Kyoko a lo que Nana solo asintió.

Ocho largas horas tomo la operación de Tsuna, ya que por la gravedad de sus heridas, pues no eran heridas normales, 2 balas perforaron el pulmón derecho,1 bala dio en el intestino,2 en el hígado, 1 rasgo una arteria, 1 casi alcanza su corazón y las otras cinco impactaron en sus brazos y abdomen, es un milagro si llegase a sobrevivir, así pasó el tiempo, hasta que un joven de unos 25 a 28 años, alto, piel blanca, cabello castaño totalmente despeinado, ojos verdes, vestía jeans negros, botas cafés, una camisa morada, mirando por donde fuera posible no parecería un doctor excepto por su bata que dice " ".

-Familiares y amigos de Vongola Décimo- pregunto Haruka-sensei.

-Si- respondieron.

-Les tengo 2 buenas y 1 mala noticia, ¿Cuáles desean saber primero?- argumento.

-Las buenas- respondió Chrome en preocupación por su Boss.

-Ok, la primera es, la operación fue todo un éxito y logramos estabilizarlo-dijo Haruka-sensei.-Me alegro que todo esté bien- decía Nana de manera alegre por el estado de su hijo,-¿Cuál es la mala?- pregunto un sereno Hibari. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el doctor hablo:

-La mala noticia es que… cayó en estado de coma, no sabremos cuando despertará, tampoco sé si lograría sobrevivir, su estado está estable por el momento, pero cualquier cosa podría pasar- argumento un poco triste el joven doctor.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unísono,-Lo que acabaron de escuchar, no lo diré de nuevo- argumento Haruka-sensei. En ese momento el mundo se derrumbó para Kyoko, Haru y Nana, no se lo creían,-Podemos verlo- pregunto una solloza Kyoko.-Esta bien, pero puede ser un poco impactante verlo, ¿están seguros?- pregunto un inseguro doctor,-Sí- respondieron decididos.

-Muy bien, síganme- dijo el joven castaño. Al entrar lo único que se escuchaba era el Beep y el goteo de líquidos que mantenían con vida al joven mafioso, al adentrarse más en la habitación, vieron a Tsuna totalmente inmóvil, vendado, con máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, la máquina que indicaba sus latidos los mostraba muy bajos. Al verlo a todos se les salieron las lágrimas, hasta el frío Hibari derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, Reborn, el más serio, lloro al ver a su estudiante en este estado.-Ju-Ju-Juudaime- decía un lloroso Gokudera,-Tsuna- decía Yamamoto con lágrimas en los ojos,-Sawada- decía triste el Guardián Vongola del Sol.-Tsu-kun- decía Nana totalmente impactada al ver a su hijo en ese estado, era demasiado triste el cual, debido al schok causado se desmayó.

-Tsu-Tsuna-kun, Tsu-Tsuna-san_ decían llorosas las dos chicas al ver a su amigo y enamorado en ese estado.

-Muy bien, sé que es duro decirlo, pero alguien debe quedarse a cuidar al Décimo por la noche, ¿No lo cree así Reborn-san?- pregunto un serio Guardián de la Tormenta.-Alguien debe cuidarlo, ya que nosotros estaremos haciendo guardia alrededor del hospital- comento Chrome,-Además debemos establecer un perímetro de seguridad, distribuirnos en anillos de seguridad será lo mejor, ¿No lo creen así?- argumento el pequeño asesino de vestimenta de vaca.-Yo lo cuidaré todas las noches y Haru-chan en las tardes después de la escuela, ¿Qué dices Haru-chan?- dijo muy segura de si misma la joven Kyoko,-Jaji, si no tengo problemas con eso- dijo Haru mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.-Muy bien cuento con ustedes chicas, los demás vengan conmigo y empecemos a asignar los anillos de seguridad, sectores y perímetros a vigilar y proteger, cualquier movimiento extraño hacia el hospital tienen mi orden de asesinar sin dejar algún rastro del objetivo- argumentaba de forma fría y calculadora el Arcobaleno. Los nombrados asintieron y lo siguieron.

Así paso el tiempo y todos siguieron al pie de la letra lo asignado y las chicas cuidaban al joven como lo acordaron. Así pasaron 6 meses, largo tiempo llevaba llevaba Tsuna en coma y aun no despertaba, esto entristecía a sus amigos y guardianes que al ver pasar el tiempo y no ver reacción alguna, les hacía perder cualquier rayo de esperanza, sus heridas ya habían sanado debido a la tecnología médica desarrollada por los médicos y científicos Vongola, aunque el daño mental que afecto a sus más allegados tardará mucho tiempo en ser arreglado. Pero aun así no se despertaba. En el Instituto, la mayoría de los estudiantes aceptaron lo sucedido y extrañaban mucho a Tsuna, aunque aún seguían asimilando lo de la mafia y que el fuera un jefe mafioso, pero aun así se preocupaban por el estado de su compañero y amigo.

-Kyoko-san, ¿Tsuna aún no despierta?- pregunto Jun (aclaro es un personaje de relleno XD)

-No Jun-kun, Tsuna-san aun no despierta- decía deprimida la mencionada.

La noche empezó a caer y Haru termino su turno y dio paso a Kyoko a cuidarlo, al ser viernes, Kyoko decidió quedarse toda la noche. Mientras la chica cuidaba del Joven Vongola, limpiaba su rostro, cambiaba algunos vendejas y lloraba al recordar el momento en el que Tsuna se interpuso y recibió todos esos impactos con tal te protegerlas.-Tsuna-kun, por favor despierta, te extraño, deseo ver tu sonrisa, tu alegría, quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, aun en tu modo Hyper, deseo verte sonreír, vuelve te extraño, Te Amo Tsuna-kun, por favor vuelve- decía llorosa mientras sostenía las manos del chico. Sus lágrimas caen sobre sus manos cual lluvia triste, esto hace que los dedos del chico empiecen a reaccionar, un pequeño movimiento fue suficiente para alertar a Kyoko, comenzó a moverlos hasta que le agarro la mano, acto seguido, el monitor de latidos, empezó a subir, de 37 paso 59, su llama empezaba a arder poco a poco en la frente del chico y este estaba despertando de su largo sueño. Sus ojos y cuerpo se sentían pesados, le costaba respirar y sentía una especie de tubo en su boca, el cual la chica cuidadosamente retiro, empezó abrir sus ojos poco a poco y lento, su vista era borrosa, una vez totalmente despertado, lo primero que vio fue a Kyoko llorando de la felicidad al ver que su amado despertó.

-D-Don-Donde estoy- decía con voz distante el recién despertado.- ¿Qué sucede siento algo encima de mí?- pensaba entre si debido a la sensación de pesadez que sentía sobre su pecho, sus sentidos al estar un poco mejor, le permitieron ver la joven Kyoko llorando en su pecho.-Kyo-Kyo-Kyoko-chan, que sucede- aún se escuchaba su voz un poco distante, pues es normal sus sentidos y su cuerpo estuvieron inmóviles y sin usar por 6 largos meses.

-Tsuna-kun, al fin despertaste, estoy tan feliz- decía una llorosa Kyoko, en ese momento Tsuna trato de acomodarse en la camilla e incorporarse a la conversación pero sentía un poco de dolor en su abdomen y pecho.-Ay, duele un poco- decía mientras se recostaba de nuevo,-No te muevas Tsuna-kun… estuviste… 6 meses en coma y…al borde de la muerte por salvarnos a Haru y a mí- decía mientras trataba de no romper en llanto al recordar ese trágico momento en el que la sangre de el joven es derramada por salvarlas a ellas, a lo cual Tsuna no se arrepiente por este valeroso acto de amor y protección-Ya veo, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice y lo haría mil veces más si es necesario, no puedo dejar que hieran a personas importantes para mí- dijo muy seguro el recién despertado, acto seguido la joven lo ayudo a sentarse en su camilla y escucho su petición el cual le sorprende un poco.

-Kyoko-chan, me puedes pasar mi celular, creo que lo estuviste cuidando por mí, gracias, pero necesito avisar a Gokudera que he despertado y que traiga a los demás para acá, aunque necesitaré tu ayuda-dijo Tsuna.-Lo siento Tsuna-kun, tu mama se lo llevo esta mañana, si quieres puedes utilizar el mío- dice la hermosa chica mientras le pasa su celular al joven,-Gracias- respondió este. Tsuna marca el número del chico de cabellos plateados, pero al momento de hablar, lo hace en Italiano, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, antes de llamar, Kyoko le pregunta:-¿Tsuna-kun sabes hablar Italiano?- pregunto dudosa y a la vez asombrada,-Si, además de Italiano aprendí Inglés, Francés y Ruso, aunque por lo general entre las Famiglias hablamos en Italiano, ahora si me disculpas lo llamaré de nuevo- decía mientras dejaba asombrada a la chica y comenzaba la llamada.

El joven se dirigía al hospital para ver a su jefe y amigo pero su celular sonó,-Oh, es Kyoko-san- decía mientras contestaba su móvil, pero lo que escucho le impacto:

-Gokudera-kun te pasaré a alguien que quiere hablar contigo, me dijo que sabrías quien era al escucharlo hablar, dijo Kyoko,-Está bien- respondió este con un tono serio pero con dudas en su pensamiento al pensar que algo malo podría estar pasando adentro de la habitación.

-Ciao Gokudera (Hola Gokudera)- dijo la voz del teléfono en un tono se-serio.

-¿Chi sei? (¿Quién eres?)- respondió.

-è orribile per dirmi che, non dirmi che hai già dimenticato la mia voce (es horrible que me digas eso, no me digas que ya olvidaste mi voz)- agrego Tsuna.

-Decimo (aclaro que se pronuncia dechimo) sono, capo (Décimo, es usted, jefe)- pregunto un poco dudoso.

-Così Gokudera, mi sono svegliato e spero di rivedervi tutti, erano sei mesi dopo tutto (Así es Gokudera, he despertado de mi coma y espero poder verlos a todos de nuevo, fueron seis meses después de todo)- respondió de forma alegre el joven mafioso.

-Decimo, sono contento che hai awakened'll incontrare gli altri guardiani e lascerà l'ospedale in 10 mimuntos, attendere prego capo (Décimo, me alegro que haya despertado, reuniré a los demás guardianes y partiremos al hospital en 10 mimuntos, espérenos, jefe)- respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-The'll aspettare fino ad allora Gokudera (Los esperare, hasta luego Gokudera)- respondió Tsuna.

-Okay, capo, spero che si ottiene meglio (Esta bien, jefe, espero que se mejore)- dijo Gokudera mientras terminaba la llamada.

La joven no se lo creía, Tsuna acaba de hablar en Italiano y bien fluido, lo que más le gusto es su acento, se escuchaba muy natural pensaba la chica, bueno es normal ya que tiene sangre Vongola. Al terminar la llamada, chica quedo asombrada, Tsuna cuando habla Italiano, su voz la vuelve loca, ya que aunque Tsuna no se diera cuenta tenía un asentó muy sexy, así lo describía la chica mientras miraba sonrojada al joven terminar su llamada y dirigirle una sonrisa cargada de amabilidad y amor.

-¿Kyoko accade, questi molto rosso? (¿Qué sucede Kyoko, estas muy roja?)- dijo con un tono de voz seductor que la puso aún más roja,-no, no es nada Tsuna-kun, solo es que no estoy acostumbrada a escucharte hablar en otro idioma- dijo muy sonrojada,-no importa, creo que te acostumbraras- agrego el joven con una mirada que enloqueció a joven de cabello naranja.

**Espero les haya gustado, nos veremos en el cap.3, les aclaro que tendrá lemon Tsuna x Kyoko o 2795, pero será más adelante, les prometo que les gustará.**

**Matta Ne :) **

**Val703, espero que esto te guste, mejoraré mi estilo de narración para el capitulo 3.**


	3. Regreso Parte 2

Nota: KHR! No me pertenece, comenzamos.

Regreso Parte 2

Reían felices los dos jóvenes, a los cual el joven entro a la habitación y se alegró al ver lo sucedido.

-Oh, Vongola Décimo, ha despertado, estoy muy feliz- dijo de forma alegre el joven.

-Gracias, sensei- dijo Tsuna tratando de pararse a saludar formalmente al doctor pero le gano el desequilibrio,-Ah…- que sucede,-Tsuna-kun no te sobreesfuerces- dijo preocupada Kyoko mientras ayudaba a Tsuna acomodarse de nuevo en la camilla.-Jefe, no debería moverse tanto, mejor dicho no debería moverse, por una semana le estaremos haciendo exámenes para saber cómo esta y después entrará en estado de rehabilitación, ya que su cuerpo y sentidos estuvieron inmóviles por 6 largos meses y esto podría afectar su habilidad en combate- dijo Haruka mientras revisaba el pulso del joven mafioso.

-Le aclaro que la rehabilitación será un poco dura y se dividirá en 2 partes, el primer mes estaremos rehabilitando sus movimientos y sentidos y su fuerza física, en el segundo mes estaremos rehabilitando su modo Hyper, aunque creo que no será necesario ya que veo que está en modo Hyper aunque no demuestra la llama de su frente ni la de sus guantes- dijo de forma erudita el doctor.-Tiene razón Tsuna-kun, no veo la llama en tu cabeza y tampoco la de tus guantes, pero tus ojos si están de eso color que cogen en tu modo Hyper- dijo Kyoko mientras le pasaba un espejo,-Tienen razón, esto me beneficiará demasiado ya que podre estar siempre en modo Hyper y estar preparado para la batalla en cualquier momento que el enemigo ataque- dijo muy contento el joven de mirada seria.

-Espero que se lo tome con calma y esté listo para esto Jefe- dijo mientras removía la camisa de Tsuna dejando a una sonrojada Kyoko con tal vista que los tomates se quedan cortos en color rojo, pues aunque Tsuna no lo sabía, todo el entrenamiento que ha tenido no solo cambio su fuerza y mentalidad, sino que también mejoro su cuerpo, tiene su cuerpo bien definido, Tsuna-kun se volvió muy sexy pensaba demasiado sonrojada la chica al ver el cuerpo bien tonificado y trabajado del joven.-Muy bien joven jefe, removeré sus vendajes y quitare algunos conectores de su cuerpo ya que no son necesarios- dijo mientras quitaba los vendajes, -Gracias, Haruka-sensei- dijo Tsuna contento, el joven removió la mayoría de los vendajes del pecho y espalda de Tsuna, pero lo que vio Kyoko la entristeció e impacto demasiado, el cuerpo de Tsuna tenía demasiadas cicatrices, pero las más grandes se encontraban al frente, una en su pecho muy cerca de su corazón en forma de diagonal, una en su abdomen al lado izquierdo en forma de X y una en su costado en forma de diagonal.-Tsuna-kun- dijo muy triste la chica al ver sus cicatrices, pero se entristeció más al ver la gran cicatriz de la espalda del joven, cubría toda su espalda una gran línea diagonal, esa cicatriz no le gustaba, más bien la odiaba.-No te preocupes Kyoko-chan, son solo cicatrices nada más, así que alégrate y por favor ayúdame en mi recuperación- dijo de forma amable mientras le sonreía a la chica.

-muy bien Tsuna-sama prepárese para los exámenes y su recuperación- dijo el joven doctor,- Si, cuento con usted sensei- dijo Tsuna.

Así pasaron los 2 meses de rehabilitación de Tsuna y fue dado de alta a los 3 días de haber pasado los mismo, en la casa de Tsuna, Kyoko y Haru le organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida para su amigo, la pasaron muy bien y llego el día más difícil de Tsuna, volver al colegio.

-Mañana será un largo día- pensaba para sí mismo mientras se quedaba dormido en su habitación.

Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el salón preparándose para su clase ya que el maestro había entrado y sonado la campana, pero alguien toca a la puerta.

-Toc Toc- tocaron a la puerta,-adelante- respondió el docente.

-Perdón por llegar tarde sensei- dijo Tsuna mientras entraba por la puerta.-Tsuna-san, Tsuna-kun, que alegría que has regresado- dijeron los estudiantes, pero, -es verdad lo que vimos ese día, Tsuna-san- pregunto uno de los alumnos,-Si, es verdad y me gustaría explicárselos a ustedes y al sensei si me lo permiten- dijo mientras miraba al maestro,-No hay problema, también quiero saberlo- respondió de manera un poco dudosa el maestro.

-Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, eso todos lo saben, pero, soy el Décimo Jefe de la Familia Vongola, la familia mafiosa más poderosa-dijo el joven,-entonces, eso quiere decir que eres un mafioso de verdad- pregunto el sensei,- así es, pero no soy lo que ustedes creen, no soy malo, aunque debo admitir que he asesinado a unos enemigos en batallas contra la Famiglia y mis seres queridos- dijo en tono serio el joven.

-El joven de ese día, ¿lo asesinaste?- pregunto una asustada Kyoko,-Si así es y puede que suene un poco frio de mi parte pero se lo merecía por atacar a mis amigos y a este Instituto- dijo de forma segura el joven mafioso.-Tsuna-san, porque ese día tú te veías distinto, de tu frente salía una llama- pregunto una joven del salón, Tsuna para responder llamó a sus Guardianes que se encontraban presentes,-Esto es la Llama de la última voluntad- dijo mientras él y sus guardianes mostraban sus llamas.-Ellos son mis guardianes, ya los conocen y ya vieron sus habilidades en batalla- dijo mientras miraba a sus guardianes.-No se preocupen, ese incidente no se volverá a repetir, de ahora en adelante declaro, que Ciudad Namimori y el Instituto Namimori quedan bajo protección de la Familia Vongola, Yo El Décimo Vongola junto con mis guardianes Juramos protegerlos a todos- dijo Tsuna mientras les entregaba a todos los estudiantes un accesorio para el uniforme que se portaba en el pecho, era un botón, pero no cualquier botón, era el Botón del Escudo de la Famiglia Vongola,-No se preocupen este boten es compatible con mis llamas, al sentir la presencia del enemigo el botón se encenderá en llamas, tranquilos no los quemara ni nada por el estilo, solo servirá de alerta para ustedes de que busquen un lugar seguro y para nosotros que se aproxima una batalla, también reforzaré la seguridad al interior y exterior de la escuela, también estará colgada la bandera de la familia- dijo muy seguro y contento el Jefe Vongola,-Gracias Tsuna-sama- dijeron algunos estudiantes,-Quítenle el –sama, solo díganme Tsuna y ya está bien- dijo mientras sonreía y volvía a su modo normal,-está bien, volvamos a la clase de inglés- dijo el maestro,-Hai- respondieron todos los presentes en el aula.-Podrás ser un jefe mafioso, pero aun sigues siendo malo en inglés Tsuna- dijo un estudiante,-Aunque no lo creas, el Décimo además de hablar japonés, habla inglés, Italiano, Ruso y Francés- dijo muy orgulloso Gokudera de su jefe,-QQQUUEEEEEEEEEEE!- dijeron los estudiantes sorprendidos,- si no le creen, pregúntenle a Kyoko-san, ella lo vio hablar en Italiano conmigo-dijo Gokudera,-Queeeeeeeeeeeeee, tu también Gokudera- dieron asombrados,-Así es, Tsuna-kun y los demás hablan varios idiomas, además yo lo escuché hablar en Italiano y su acento es muy asombroso y fluido- dijo segura Kyoko,-Si es verdad, mis guardianes y yo hablamos varios idiomas, ya que debemos o mejor también debo mantener buenas relaciones con las otras mafias, aunque todas las Famiglias saben hablar inglés e Italiano, pero por lo general usamos más el Italiano- dijo Tsuna.- Oh, se me olvidaba, antes del ataque de la Famiglia Priegchio, aprendí hablar español, ya que el Noveno me pidió que conservara las relaciones con el Jefe de la Familia de la Fuente, así que ya poder mantener tratados diplomáticos y alianzas con Don Romario de la Fuente, espero que le agrade la idea- pensaba en voz alta inconscientemente el joven,-Ahora hablas otro más, no dejas de sorprendernos Tsuna- dijo Jun.-Gracias, pero no es para tanto- respondió apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy tendremos clases de natación así que vayan a cambiarse- dijo el maestro de deportes,-Hai- respondieron los alumnos. La clase había comenzado, el agua salpicaba por todos lados formando pequeños arcoíris en el aire debido al fuerte sol que hacía, las risas y la diversión de los estudiantes creaba un momento y espacio lleno de armonía.-Gokudera-kun, sabes donde esta Tsuna- pregunto Haru ya que no veía rastro de dicho joven,-se está cambiando no demorara en regresar- respondió amablemente Gokudera mientras lanzaba a Yamamoto a la piscina, momentos después llega el joven Tsuna en su pantaloneta de baño, pero con una chaqueta blanca,-Tsuna debes quitarte esa chaqueta, así no podrás nadar y eso perjudicara tus calificaciones en mi materia- dijo el sensei,-no te preocupes solo hazlo, confía en mi- dijo esto al ver el rostro de inseguridad de su alumno.

-Vamos Tsuna, quítatela hay que nadar y jugar en el agua- decía alegre Yamamoto mientras jugaba con Lambo en la piscina, Esta bien- respondió este siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo y acatando la indicación de su sensei. El joven mafioso empezó a bajar la cremallera de su chaqueta, algunas chicas se sonrojaron demasiado al ver parte del cuerpo bien tonificado y trabajado del joven,-Maldito seas Tsuna, nos las vas a robar a todas- le gritaron algunos,-No es culpa del Décimo tener un cuerpo tonificado- dijo Gokudera,-Así es, Tsuna entreno al extremo con Reborn-san y nosotros- decía Ryohei mientras se quitaba su camiseta,-Que se quiten las camisetas y chaquetas he dicho- dijo un poco enojado el sensei. Tsuna al terminar de quitarse la chaqueta, algunas chicas se sonrojaron por su cuerpo, unos jóvenes sintieron envidia, pero la mayoría compartía el mismo sentimiento, ese lúgubre sentimiento, ese pesado sentimiento llamado tristeza, con una dosis de remordimiento, podían ver la mayoría de las cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo del joven, aunque también hubieron más sonrojos por parte de las chicas y miradas asesinas por parte de los chicos, en una esquina unas sonrojadas chicas hablaban acerca de lo que veían,-Oigan, ¿no creen que Tsuna y sus amigos son muy sexys?, tienen muy buen cuerpo en especial Tsuna, quien lo dría- dijo una de las chicas,-pero Gokudera-kun no se queda atrás, aunque Yamamoto y Ryohei no están nada mal- agrego la segunda chica,-pero ese chico del ojo rojo es demasiado seductor tanto su cuerpo y rostro son hermosos- agrego la tercera,-Kyoko-chan, no crees que esas chicas se están pasando un poco en sus comentarios- dijo Haru en voz baja con Kyoko,-P-pu-pues es que yo también creo lo mismo Haru-chan, todos los guardianes de Tsuna tienen buen cuerpo, además Chrome-chan es muy atractiva- dijo apenada la joven,-además Tsuna-kun es el… más sexy no lo crees- agrego la joven aún más apenada por su comentario,-Pues tienes razón Kyoko-chan pero…- no pudo terminar de articular palabra ya que Gokudera miraba hacia ella, cosa que la chica se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo bien tonificado y mojado del joven, sus cabellos plateados lo hacían resaltar más,-Jaji, que es este sentimiento, solo lo siento con Gokudera-dijo sonrojada la joven,-hehehehe Haru-chan, te gusta Gokudera-kun- dijo de forma pícara Kyoko al ver la reacción de su amiga,-no lo niegues- agrego divertida,-e-es-está bien lo… admito, si me gusta Gokudera-kun, desde que regresamos del fututo me gusta pero no me tenido el valor para decírselo- dijo un poco triste,-No te preocupes Haru-chan estoy segura que el siente lo mismo por ti, ya que siempre que te mira te ve con un rostro cargado de amor y un sonrojo muy evidente- dijo la chica de forma segura-estas segura- pregunto Haru.-si-respondió la chica.

-Décimo, cree usted que debería declararme a Haru- pregunto un poco sonrojado el joven guardián,- deberías hacerlo, además de que se nota que se gustan el uno al otro, mi intuición me dice que ustedes dos harían una buena pareja- dijo el joven feliz por su amigo,-entonces no le molestaría décimo, ya que se vería envuelta en situaciones peligrosas- dijo un poco inseguro Gokudera analizando los posibles problemas,-Eso no importa hazlo, se ve que la amas, además si la amas debes protegerla, amarla y respetarla, no lo tomes como una orden, sino como un consejo, respétala, ella es mi mejor amiga que no se te olvide,-Hai, décimo lo haré, ya que obtuve su permiso y estamos hablando con confianza,¿ cuándo se le declarará a Kyoko-san?-pregunto un poco divertido Gokudera,-Oh, veo que jugas sucio, mano derecha mía, tengo planeado hacerlo este fin de semana o en el festival cultural ya que así sería más divertido- dijo muy seguro y a la vez sonrojado.

-Muy bien décimo que ambos tengamos suerte y nuestro amor sea correspondido- dijo Gokudera contento,-eso espero- argumento Tsuna.

-Nee, Nee Kyoko-chan, de que estarán hablando Tsuna-san y Gokudera kun.

-No lo sé Haru, pero parece que se divierten.

Y así empieza la conquista de nuestros jóvenes enamorados.

**Sé que dije que sería Tsuna x Kyoko, pero también me gusta el Gokudera x Haru, aunque este sería sorpresa, pero bueno, nos veremos en otro fic.**

**Siguiente capítulo: Festival cultural. (Tengo planeado de que sean 3 partes)**

**Matta Ne ;)**

**Nota: espero les agrade la idea de incluir Gokudera x Haru.**


	4. Festival Cultural Parte 1

Nota: KHR! No me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei, comencemos.

Festival Cultural Parte 1

Era el inicio de un nuevo día y los matutinos rayos del radiante sol entraban por la ventana del joven chico castaño, los rayitos golpean el dormido rostro del chico haciendo que despierte poco a poco con una mirada somnolienta.

-Mmmm…mmmm… 5 minutos más por favor.

-Querrás decir 5 segundos, Despierta Dame-Tsuna.

-Re-Reborn, no me despiertes de una patada, se siente horrible ser despertado así, además hoy estaré muy ocupado.

-Oh… ah es verdad, hoy empiezan los preparativos del Festival Cultural, más vale que lo hagas bien Dame-Tsuna, no puedes dejar que tu posición como Décimo Vongola se deshonre por un evento de instituto.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo, además tengo planeado trabajar muy duro, ayudar en lo que pueda y sobre todo pasármela muy bien con Kyoko-chan el día de hoy. Decía alegre el chico mientras preparaba su uniforme y sus utensilios de baño ya que desea iniciar muy bien su día.

-Muy bien, te ves motivado eso me agrada, decía él bebe mafioso mientras se bajaba de la cama del joven y se dirigía a bajar por las escaleras ya que su desayuno lo espera.

-Tsu-kun despierta o se te hará tarde para ir a clases.

-Mamá, ya estoy despierto, me estoy bañando, en 5 minutos bajo a desayunar.

-¿Ya se despertó, que extraño, algo importante sucederá hoy?- se preguntaba Nana al ver el extraño comportamiento de su hijo ya que siempre se despierta tarde o ella va a despertarlo,-Muy bien, ojala se la pase muy bien hoy- argumentaba de forma alegre mientras terminaba el desayuno de su hijo.

Una vez Tsuna termino de bañarse, se vistió, tomo su anillo, su Vongola Box y su arma, reviso su maleta, verifico sus cuadernos, la ropa para cambiarse, y su uniforme de educación física.

-Muy bien, estoy listo para el día de hoy, Oh!, que bien huelen los huevos con tocino que prepara mi mamá. Mejor bajo a desayunar, me muero de hambre.

Así bajo las escaleras, se sentó en la mesa, desayuno muy contento, una vez terminó, ayudo a su madre a lavar los platos, se cepillo los dientes, tomo su maleta y salió de su casa.

-Me voy, tal vez regrese por la noche o me quedaré a dormir en el gimnasio.

-Que te vaya bien Tsu-kun, ¿llevas dinero para que compres tu almuerzo?

-No te preocupes mamá, llevo dinero, nos vemos. Se despedía alegre de su mamá mientras movía su brazo y se alejaba en la distancia. Una vez ya había llegado al instituto, saludo a Gokudera y Yamamoto mientras movía su mano de lado a lado y les sonreía.-Buenos Días Juudaime- dijo alegre Gokudera en respuesta al saludo de su jefe,-Yo. Tsuna- dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a su amigo.

-Muy bien chicos, entremos al salón, hagamos de este el mejor festival cultural, ¿ya llegó el resto de la Famiglia?

-Si Décimo ya llegaron, se están poniendo el uniforme de deportes, vamos a cambiarnos e iniciemos con la ayuda en lo que debamos hacer.

-Si vamos- decía el joven mafioso mientras caminaba con sus guardianes y se dirigían al vestidor de hombres; una vez cambiados y guardado sus cosas en el casillero se dirigieron al salón.

-Buenos Días a todos- decía Tsuna mientras entrada al salón y le sonreía a sus compañeros de clases.

-Oh, Buenas Días Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera- respondieron la mayoría al verlos entrar por la puerta.

-Oh muy bien, ya estamos todos, les informaré, que por mayoría de votos, nuestra clase hará un Café Maid, así que espero el apoyo de todos, trabajemos duro, demos lo mejor y sobre todo divirtámonos haciendo esto.

-Hai delegada- respondieron e iniciaron a decidir los papeles de cada estudiante, quienes serían los que recibirían a los clientes, los camareros y camareras, los cocineros y el menú que ofrecerían durante el festival, su organización de aula y decoración.

-Muy bien, los papeles de cada uno serán los siguientes:

1) Tsuna, Gokudera-Kun, Yamamoto y Mukuro-Kun serán los camareros.

2) Ryohei-senpai, el cual decidió ayudarnos, junto a Jun-kun serán los anfitriones.

3) Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan y diez chicas más serán camareras.

4) La mitad de los chicos ayudarán en la cocina junto con la otra mitad de las chicas. El resto de nosotros nos encargaremos de la decoración y junto a los cocineros la elección del menú. ¿Entendido?

-Si no hay problema- respondieron entusiasmados los estudiantes, en sus rostros se veía la emoción y empeño que tenían por el evento.

-Para los camareros y anfitriones sería mejor que estuvieran de traje- argumento Naomi-chan ya que sería una gran idea para explotar la popularidad de dichos chicos.

-Suena genial, aprobado, ¿chicos, ustedes tienen trajes, si quieren los podemos alquilar?

-No te preocupes Naomi-san, los chicos y yo tenemos trajes de sobra, ya que siempre estamos de traje en las reuniones, Jun-kun, eres de la misma estatura de Ryohei, ¿nii-san le podrías prestar un traje?

-No hay problema al extremo, ven Jun, corramos hasta mi casa al extremo y busquemos uno que te quede bien.

-Gracias Ryohei-senpai.

-Muy bien esos dos ya los aseguraron, y ustedes-pregunto la delegada de la clase de forma intimidante.

-No te preocupes, ya los traemos en nuestras maletas, ¿cierto chicos?

-Si no hay problema Jefe, siempre los cargamos con nosotros- respondieron mientras sacaban sus trajes y Tsuna sacaba el de él, al sacar sus trajes los estudiantes se asombraron al verlo elegantes que eran.

-Tsuna-kun de donde son estos trajes, son de muy buena calidad, su tela se siente un poco rara a la de un traje normal, en especial tu traje- preguntaba un poco dudosa la delegada ya que tanto ella como los demás se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Oh, son trajes Italianos, son trajes especiales que soportan nuestras llamas, la tela del mío es distinta ya que fue hecho especialmente para mí ya que si fuera un traje normal se quemaría debido a mis llamas, cada traje esta hecho de acuerdo al tipo de llama de cada uno de nosotros, el mío soporta mis llamas que son el elemento cielo, el de Gokudera, soporta las llamas de Tormenta, el de Yamamoto soporta las de lluvia, el de nii-san soporta las del sol, el de Mukuro soporta las llamas de la niebla y los vestidos de Chrome también soportan las llamas del elemento niebla, el de Hibari las llamas de nube, el de Lambo las de tipo rayo.

-Guau, es asombroso, lo que se podría esperar de un jefe mafioso.

-No, no es para tanto. ¿Nos los ponemos ya?- pregunto el joven Vongola con el traje en sus manos, sus guardianes hacían lo mismo.

-Bueno, vayan a cambiarse y no se demoren demasiado chicos.

-No se preocupen ya volveremos. Así nuestro grupo de jóvenes partió hacia el vestidor de chicos, se cambiaron, se pusieron su traje, se arreglaron, peinaron e inclusive se untaron colonias de buena calidad. Al cabo de 15 minutos regresaron al salón, al entrar el grupo recién cambiado, todos y en especial todas quedaron impresionados ante la elegancia y buen porte de los mafiosos, la mayoría de las chicas quedaron asombradas, algunos chicos sintieron que no son competencia para ellos, pues era muy lógico ya que cada uno tenía un traje distinto, empecemos por Tsuna, su traje era de color gris, con una camisa manga-larga negra con líneas grises y su corbata de color morado claro, además estaba en su modo Hyper el cual su mirada lo hacía resaltar más, esa mirada de seriedad y de seducción que volvía locas a las chicas, en especial a Kyoko que al ver a Tsuna de traje los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, Gokudera, vestía un traje de color café oscuro, una camisa manga-larga color café claro con líneas blancas y una corbata de color negro, Hibari vestía un traje de color negro con líneas blancas, camisa manga-larga verde claro y una corbata gris, Mukuro vestía un traje de color negro claro, camisa manga-larga blanca y una corbata color canela, Yamamoto vestía un traje negro con una camisa manga-larga de color morado oscuro y una corbata blanca, al cabo de un momento entraron Ryohei y Jun-kun, los cuales ya venían cambiados de ropa, Ryohei vestía un traje rojo-salmón, una camisa manga-larga de color rojo cereza y una corbata de color rosado claro, Jun vestía un traje de color negro, una camisa rojo cereza y una corbata de color negro.

-Se-se-se ven increíbles muchachos, en especial Tsuana y Gokudera-kun- dijo sonrojada la delegada de la clase.

-Es un placer que te guste, delegada- dijo Tsuna con su voz seria y a la vez seductora.

-O/O, me gustan, se ven muy bi-bien todos ustedes.

-Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-san, ¿qué es ese dulce y atractivo aroma que se siente de ustedes?

-Oh, son nuestras colonias, la que es un poco dulce y fuerte es la mía, si quieren pueden acercarse.

Las chicas se acercaron y el aroma de la colonia de Tsuna les encanto,-Huele muy bien Tsuna-san, me gusta tu colonia.

-Oh, ya veo Haru, pero creo que te gustará más la de Gokudera, acércate no seas Tímida- dijo el Joven Mafioso al oído de la joven, el cual al escuchar lo dicho, puso su cara un poco tensa pero con un sonrojo muy evidente.

-No te preocupes, sé que te gusta mi Guardián, creo que deberías acercarte a él, él se moriría por saber lo que tú o-pi-nas de su colonia- dijo el joven poniéndola aún más roja a lo cual la joven solo agacho su mirada y con voz leve solo pudo responder Hai, ya que se moría de la vergüenza.

Haru decide armarse de valor y acercarse tímidamente al joven de ojos verdes, pero Tsuna le hace una señal a Yamamoto, el cual utiliza su atributo de lluvia y hace resbalar a la joven que "inconscientemente" cae en los fuertes brazos del peli-plateado, el cual al agarrarla se sonrojo demasiado, ella al levantar su mirada puso su cara un poco sorprendida pero muy roja como un tomate.

Tsuna el cual al ver la reacción de Gokudera y su mejor amiga solo pudo soltar una pequeña risita el cual Kyoko que estaba al lado de él, se dio cuenta.

-Eres un poco cruel al hacerle eso a tu mejor amiga y a tu mano derecha Tsuna-kun.

-Lo siento Kyoko-chan, pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero ayudar a Gokudera a que Haru se enamoré de él, pero parece que eso ya no será necesario, con solo verlos sé que se aman el uno al otro, ¿no lo crees así?- dijo con un tono juguetón el joven de cabello castaño.

-¿Go-Gokudera-kun gusta de Haru-chan?, le pregunto la chica a Tsuna,

-Sí, pero no se lo digas ya que te enteraste por mi parte, le falle a mi amigo, pero no lo reveles por favor, además sería una lástima que Gokudera se entere que le corresponden, ya que le vi muy entusiasmado por luchar el amor de Haru.

-Ya veo, ¿a ti te gusta alguien Tsuna-kun?, es que veo que eres muy popular últimamente con las chicas.

-Mmmm, yo no creo eso.

-No hables así Dame-Tsuna, recuerda que en Italia tienes muchas pretendientes que se mueren por ser tu prometida, dijo Reborn mientras se subía al hombro de Tsuna.

-Reborn-chan, Tsuna-kun tiene pretendientes para su prometida, preguntaba Kyoko con mucho interés y preocupación.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas este estúpido alumno mío resulto ser un galán, sin darse cuenta término enamorando a 15 chicas jóvenes en Italia, eso sin contar las de Francia y Estados Unidos.

-¿Es verdad Tsuna-kun lo que dice Reborn-chan?

-Si… pero no me interesan ninguna de esas chicas… le dije a Reborn que yo escogería a la que sería mi esposa, él no debe meterse en esta gran decisión, ya que será la mujer con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida, tendré una familia la cual amaré y protegeré, dijo el joven Vongola de manera honesta a la joven.

-Ya veo Tsuna-kun, no has elegido a ninguna aún, ¿a quién elegirías?, pregunto la peli-naranja.

-Eso no te lo diré aún, Oh, nos están llamando Kyoko-chan debemos ayudar en el Festival.

-Hai…

-Muy bien chicos, ya tenemos a los camareros y anfitriones arreglados, tomémosles una foto, así servirá para mostrarle al sensei nuestro progreso.

Así, Tsuna y su Famiglia se dejaron fotografiar y le mandaron la foto al sensei con la respectiva información. Aparte le tomaron una foto a Tsuna y Gokudera Juntos y luego una individual de los mismos (creo que ya saben para quien son).

-Delegada, iremos a cambiarnos, nos pondremos nuestro uniforme de deportes y vendremos a ayudar con las decoraciones, decían los chicos mientras salían del salón. Al cabo de 5 minutos entraron y vieron la decoración con la que estaban iniciando sus compañeros de clase.

-Oh muy buena decoración chicos, esta excelente, dijo Yamamoto al ver la decoración y parte de la organización del salón.

-Sí, está muy bonito, pero sería genial si tuviéramos una estatua de hielo de un ángel, pero será difícil, decía un poco triste y acongojada la joven delegada.

-Oh, no hay problema, Tsuna, Gokudera y yo nos encargamos ya de eso, solo traigan un balde con agua, dijo Yamamoto mientras llamaba a los otros dos.

Como fue solicitado se lo trajeron, Yamamoto utilizo su espada y empezó a cambiar la forma del agua en el aire, tenía forma de cuadrado.

-Guau, decían asombrados los alumnos al ver lo que sucedía.

-Tsuna, cuento contigo.

Tsuna hizo el avanzado punto Zero y congelo el agua, lo cual sorprendió a los demás,

-Muy bien ahora me toca a mí, dijo Yamamoto mientras hacía cortes al cubo de hielo en el aire,

-Cuento contigo Gokudera.

-no hace falta que me lo digas idiota del beisbol, decía el oji-verde mientras lanzaba una de sus bombas, al momento de explotar, el cubo adquirió la forma deseada debido a los precisos cortes de Yamamoto y la perfecta sincronía entre los 3 jóvenes, la figura del ángel, cayó en las manos de Tsuna el cual se lo entregó a la delegada.

-Problema solucionado delegada, tenga, espero que sea de su agrado.

-Gracias, es muy bonito, bien chicos no dejemos que estos mafiosos hagan todo, nosotros también podemos.

-Hai; dijeron muy enérgicos los jóvenes mientras alzaban su puño.

Así empezaron a decorar el salón, acomodaron las mesas, llegaron las cocinas pequeñas las cuales metieron en la parte trasera del salón, para las decoraciones más altas le pidieron ayuda a Tsuna, para las decoraciones en papel le pidieron ayuda a Yamamoto, para explotar unas piedras y utilizarlas como decoración ayudo Gokudera y así se lo pasaron todo el día hasta altas horas de la noche, pero los que más duraron despiertos fueron Tsuna y Kyoko los cuales terminaban de organizar las mesas y Gokudera y Haru que verificaban los abastecimientos de comida en el salón de cocina.

**Espero les haya gustado, sé que solo se enfocó al salón pero más adelante empieza lo bueno.**

**Matta Ne!**


	5. FC P2- Romances Nocturnos

Nota: KHR! No me pertenece, comenzamos.

Val703 en respuesta a tu pregunta: Soy chico.

Aclaro que el título es debido al color de los ojos de Tsuna y Gokudera.

Festival Cultural

Parte 2: Romances nocturnos de color naranja.

La noche ha caído sobre la ciudad Namimori, y en su instituto la mayoría de los jóvenes descansaban en el gimnasio o algunos se fueron a sus casas, pero en el salón de la clase de cierto joven, él y una hermosa chica terminaban de decorar su aula.

-Muy bien, Tsuna-kun ya casi terminamos, démonos prisa y vamos a dormir; decía la joven un poco somnolienta mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-No te preocupes Kyoko-chan, estoy bien, yo terminaré esto, si quieres ve y trae los manteles.

-Tsuna-kun eres el que más ha ayudado junto con Gokudera-kun, debes estar cansado.

-Un poco, pero estoy acostumbrado, ve por los manteles, no te preocupes ya terminaré acá.

-Gracias, respondió la joven mientras salía del salón.

Al cabo de 20 minutos la joven volvió con los manteles, al entrar al salón, esto fue lo que sucedió:

-Muy bien Tsuna-kun, perdona la tardanza; decía la joven mientras entraba al salón y depositaba los manteles en una mesa.

-Tsuna-kun donde estas; se preguntaba la joven al no ver a Tsuna.

Tsuna el cual debido al duro trabajo que estuvo realizando durante todo el día y termino lo que le prometió a Kyoko, se quedó dormido recostado contra la pared, con unos cuantos resortes en su cabeza y rostro.

-Tsuna-kun… estuviste trabajando duro todo el día de hoy, te mereces un buen descanso. La chica se acercó a nuestro durmiente y se agacho para así tener una mejor vista del mismo.

-Jejeje, te ves muy gracioso con esos recortes en ti; dijo riéndose la joven mientras retiraba los recortes de la cabeza y rostro del joven durmiente.

Kyoko al remover todos los recortes del rostro, acomodo su cabello castaño, que a pesar de ser desordenado era muy suave y olía muy bien, una vez retirados los recortes y acomodados los cabellos del joven, pudo ver el rostro dormido totalmente profundo de Tsuna, el cual al verlo en ese estado de relajación, tranquilidad y con su cara de inocencia, se sonrojo un poco, se dirigió a acomodar al joven pero no pudo debido a que Tsuna, inconscientemente hablaba dormido;

-No… Lambo, no te comas mi desayuno…

-Mph, trataba de no reírse para no despertarlo, pero lo siguiente que escucho no se lo esperaba.

-Kyoko…chan; dijo el joven entre sueños, a los cual la joven sintió mucha intriga y vergüenza al oír su sombre en el sueño del chico.

-Kyoko… chan, tú me gustas… te amo… quieres ser mi novia…y… futura esposa…ZZZZZZZZZZZZ; decía Tsuna mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido.

-Tsu-Tsuna-kun… yo…le gusto a… Tsuna-kun; la joven no se lo creía, su amor era correspondido, acto seguido la joven se acercó más al rostro del chico; sentía su aroma, un aroma a jazmín, a aventura y vino, un aroma totalmente irresistible para la joven, ya que ella sabía que no era la colonia del chico, era el aroma de Tsuna, ese aroma que la volvió loca y la incitaba a robarle un beso al joven dormido.

Kyoko se acercó y le robo un beso al chico, el cual entre dormido le correspondió un poco torpe.

-Muy bien… lo hice, creo que será mejor dejarle descansar; dijo la chica muy roja pero algo la jalo de nuevo hacia atrás.

-Mmmm, no creo que eso se podrá, ya que me quitaste el sueño, yo te quitare el tuyo; dijo Tsuna que con su mano atrajo la chica hacia el uniéndose en un beso muy intenso.

-Creo que me escuchaste dormido Kyoko-chan, pero creo que mejor te lo digo de nuevo, Te Amo Kyoko y solo te amo a ti y quiero que solo tú seas mi es-po-sa; dijo el joven de forma seductora y uniéndola de nuevo a sus labios.

-Yo… también te amo Tsuna-kun, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo, ya que creía que ya tenías a alguien como candidata; dijo un poco triste la joven.

-Ton-ta, yo solo te amo y veo a ti, desde que Reborn me dijo que escogiera a una candidata a prometida yo ya te había escogido a ti, dijo el Décimo mientras abrazaba a la joven.

-Espero tu respuesta.

-Pues esta es mi respuesta, acepto; acto seguido lo beso nuevamente y se dijeron Te Amo el uno al otro. Entre besos y caricias, sus cuerpos se pedían desesperadamente, podían sentir el calor del cuerpo y la respiración agitada del cuerpo.

-Tsu-kun, decía la joven mientras miraba al castaño con ojos suplicantes.

A lo cual el joven le devuelve una mirada, donde le pide permiso para proseguir, la joven solo asiente. Tsuna toma a Kyoko en brazos y la carga cual princesa hasta el futon que él había traído para dormir (pero creo que ya sabemos que no dormirán), la descarga delicadamente sobre el futon, se hace encima de ella y comienza a besar el cuello de la joven provocándole pequeños espasmos y gemidos leves, siguió así hasta llegar al área de la clavícula, dejando besos húmedos en el trayecto, una vez allí, no la beso sino que le hizo un chupón y decide hacerle uno en el cuello, la joven solo puede gemir ya que el joven mientras la besaba, lamia y chupaba su cuello, con la mano libre que le quedaba estaba estimulando el pecho derecho de la joven que aún conservaba su ropa.

-Kyoko, ¿puedo?

-Hai… Tsu-kun, decía la joven un poco avergonzada y nerviosa, ya que sería la primera vez que un hombre la vería desnuda.

El mafioso empezó a remover el vestido de la joven, lo removió de forma delicada y estimulante, una vez removido dicho vestido, la chica solo queda en ropas íntimas.

-No es justo que yo solo pierda mi ropa, tú también debes quitártela ca-ri-ño, dice la joven en tono juguetón mientras desliza su dedo por el pecho del joven.

-Entonces quítamela, ga-ti-ta, dice el joven debido a la posición en que se encontraba la joven ya que parecía un gato.

Kyoko el cual se éxito un poco al escuchar las palabras del oji-naranja, tomo la iniciativa y removió dicha camisa, una vez en el suelo, pudo ver el buen cuerpo del joven, bien tonificado y marcado, estaba muy sudado cosa que la enloquecía más, pero al ver las cicatrices del joven se deprimió un poco y enterró su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

-Lo siento Kyoko, aunque no quería que vieras esas cicatrices las viste de nuevo, pero no te preocupes tengo una idea que nos gustara a ambos, decía el Vongola mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una caja de pockys y de su maleta una barra de chocolate.

-Tsu-kun, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?, pero de todos modos así será más delicioso, decía la chica con voz pervertida.

-Pues…

-Flashback-

Tsuna correteaba a Haru por todo el salón ya que ella tenía dulces y él quería algunos (ya saben los pockys y la barra de chocolate), una vez la agarro y la abrazo le dice:

-Te tengo, dame algunos Haru, no es justo; tú y Gokudera tienen dulces solo porque están encargados de las provisiones, no seas egoísta y dámelos, dijo de forma dominante el chico a su mejor amiga.

-No no, no te los entregaré, son míos.

-Tú… pequeña mocosa dámelos, decía Tsuna mientras le hacía cosquillas a la joven.

-Jajajaja… Jajajaja está bien tómalos… pero ya detente… me orinaré de la risa Tsuna, decía la joven entre carcajadas.

Haru se los entrego y Tsuna pone una cara de victoria.

-¿Qué harás con ellos?, pregunto la joven mientras trataba de respirar de nuevo.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, tu lo descubrirás por ti misma, decía el joven mientras se iba y dejaba a Haru con dudas y un gran puchero en su rostro.

-Fin del flashback-

-Así fue como los obtuve, Haru sí que opone resistencia con los dulces, dijo de forma divertida.

-Ya veo, eres un poco malvado al quitárselos, pero que harás con esos dulces en este momento.

-Esto, dijo el joven mientras derretía el chocolate con sus manos en un bol que había en una mesa, luego tomo el pocky y lo puso en su boca.

-Ya veo que es lo que quieres, pero no creas que ganaras esto, dijo la joven mientras que con su boca comía el otro extremo del pocky y sus bocas se juntaban en un beso sabor chocolate. Ella mete su dedo índice en el chocolate derretido y hace un camino que va desde el cuello del joven hasta donde terminan los abdominales, deslizó su lengua sobre el cuerpo del chico, causándole pequeños gemidos, esas voces que solo ella le provocaba y que solo eran para ella, y provocados por ella la hacían sentir especial. Una vez llego a la zona de los abdominales, besaba y lamia por el camino ya hecho. Acto que aumento la temperatura del chico y dejo un gran chupón en el cuello del joven.

En un ágil movimiento Tsuna quedo encima de ella, y removió el sostén de la chica el cual se abría adelante, una vez los pechos de la chica quedaron expuestos, Tsuna chupaba y mordisqueaba el pezón del pecho izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha la untaba de chocolate y masajeaba el otro.

-Tsu, ah…mmmm… hazme tuya, decía la chica mientras su cuerpo era bombardeado por oleadas de placer.

-Je je je, es hora de saborearte un poco más, dijo el joven mafioso mientras la miraba con sus ojos color naranja y un taba la punta de sus pezones con chocolate para después lamerlos.

-Ah… se siente… muy bien, jadeaba la joven.

Tsuna el cual se había cansado ya del chocolate, beso el cuerpo de la joven desde sus pechos hasta su abdomen, en el trayecto dejaba húmedos besos, una vez llego allí, encendió sus manos en llamas, una llama suave y cálida ya que él quería darle placer a la joven que paso de ser su amiga a novia, de novia a prometida pasa a ser su amante, con su mano derecha hace círculos cortos en el abdomen de la joven y con su mano izquierda rozaba los muslo de la joven y tocaba parte de su intimidad, Tsuna al ver que su chica lo estaba disfrutando,

-Lo siguiente te gustará más, dijo mientras besaba a la joven y esta ahogaba un gemido en sus labios.

Tsuna remueve las bragas de la joven, al tocarlas sintió un poco de humedad lo cual lo hizo sentir orgulloso. Tsuna al ver la intimidad de la joven quiso juguetear un poco con ella y descubrir un poco más acerca de ella, el cual primero decide meter su lengua en el interior de la joven, la movía lenta y suavemente en el interior de ella, la movía en círculos y la entraba y sacaba, cosa que aumentaba más la humedad de la joven y le permitía a Tsuna saborear los jugos de la misma.

-Tsu-kun… dame más, dice la joven segada por la lujuria y el deseo.

-Lo que mi reina ordene.

Tsuna metió su dedo dentro de la chica, lo metía de forma lenta y ya que estaba envuelto en su cálida llama aumentaba más la excitación de la joven, y así siguió hasta tener 3 dedos introducidos en la vagina de la joven, Kyoko ante tal oleada de placer termino viniéndose en la mano del joven, la cual se apenó un poco y tapo su cara con sus manos.

-No te avergüences Kyoko, no me prives de ver tu mirada cargada de excitación y vergüenza, dijo el joven mientras removía los brazos de la joven y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Está bien, pero no es justo que yo sola lo disfrute, ahora es tu turno, dijo la joven mientras cambiaban de posición y lugares, Tsuna estaba sentado y Kyoko despojo al joven de su pantalón y ropa interior, al retirarlos, la joven se sonrojo demasiado al ver el miembro de Tsuna bien erecto.

Ella lo tomo entre sus suaves y cálidas manos, empieza a moverlo de arriba abajo, con su pulgar masajeaba el glande el cual provocaba gemidos roncos en el joven.

-Muy bien Tsu-kun ya estas bajo mi control, te haré sentir mejor, dijo la joven mientras metía el pene del chico en su boca, ella empieza a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, chupándolo y lamiéndolo con su lengua, mientras que agarraba el pene del chico con la mano izquierda, con la derecha estimulaba sus testículos, Tsuna solamente se limitaba a gemir y disfrutar lo que su chica le provocaba.

-Kyo-Kyoko siento que me vendré.

-Hazlo en mi boca, no importa. Acto seguido el joven se vino en la boca de la joven, la joven al sentir el caliente y espeso semen de Tsuna, se lo tomo todo, Tsuna el cual disfruto mucho de lo que había sucedido miro a la joven, su mirada era para pedir permiso, pues él sabía lo que seguía.

-Tsu-kun por favor hazme tuya, se gentil conmigo es mi primera vez, decía un poco nerviosa la joven, Tsuna al ver el nerviosismo de Kyoko, la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios acompañado de unas palabras que la joven no se esperaba,

-No te preocupes, también es mi primera vez, pero mi súper-intuición es lo que me está guiando, entreguemos en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro.

-Hai, dice la joven.

Nuestro mafioso de ojos anaranjados se posiciono encima de la joven y abre las piernas de la misma, Tsuna antes de introducirse adentro de la joven, la agarra de las manos y le dice que será lo más amable posible y entrará suavemente, que lo detenga si le duele demasiado lo cual la chica le agradece y le pide que continúe.

Tsuna empezó a entrar suavemente, se sentía un poco apretado pero con una gran sensación de calor y humedad que lo incitaba a entrar de una sola estocada, pero no se dejó dominar de sus instintos y entro suavemente, una vez llego al himen de la chica,

-Aquí voy Kyoko, si duele demasiado me detendré.

-Hazlo Tsu-kun quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío, dijo mientras se agarraba fuertemente a las manos del joven. El joven hizo un poco más de fuerzo y entro rompiendo el himen de la chica la cual soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, que fue ahogado por un beso de Tsuna, un pequeño hilo se sangre salía de la vagina de Kyoko, el cual Tsuna al ver las lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos de su chica, se detuvo y limpio sus lágrimas con su mano, Kyoko al sentir que el dolor había pasado le dijo que podía moverse el cual Tsuna lo hizo despacio ya que no quería hacerla sentir mal.

La sensación de dolor que experimentaba la joven se estaba transformando en placer, ya que al sentir el cálido miembro del joven que como sus llamas, estaban quemando el interior de ella, cosa que la excitaba más, las embestidas del joven empezaron a aumentar y a hacerse más profundas y rápidas, nuestro joven jefe se sentía a gusto en el interior de la joven ya que lo apretaba en su interior.

-Kyoko se siente muy bien.

-Tsu-kun creo que me vendré.

Así paso el tiempo, un largo tiempo, ya que al ser la primera vez de ambos y haber terminado toda su energía sexual ambos sentían que se vendrían en cualquier momento.

-Kyoko me voy a venir.

-Hazlo adentro Tsu-kun, no te preocupes, hoy es mi día seguro así que creo que no habrá problema.

Así como fue dicho, el Vongola Décimo se corrió dentro de Kyoko depositando su caliente esperma en el interior de la chica.

-Te Amo Kyoko, dijo Tsuna mientras salía de la chica y la besaba.

-Yo también Te Amo Tsu-kun dijo la joven mientras se recostaba en el pecho del joven.

-Creo que en unos años tendremos que hacer a nuestros hijos, no lo crees, amor, dijo Tsuna con un tono de voz romántico.

-Creo lo mismo que tú, querido.

Tsuna y Kyoko se vistieron de nuevo, Tsuna con sus llamas quemo las sábanas de su futon para borrar la "evidencia" de lo sucedido ya que Kyoko le pidió que lo hiciera y no quería dormir en el futon.

-Entonces ¿dónde dormimos?

-Como estabas tú al inicio.

Tsuna y Kyoko se recostaron contra la pared, Kyoko se acomodó en el pecho del joven, Tsuna se arropo junto a la joven en una manta, se dijeron Te Amo, se tomaron de mano y se quedaban dormidos debido al cansancio.

Pero no solo fue un romance nocturno para Tsuna y Kyoko, en cierta sala del instituto una pareja estaba a punto de unirse, pero eso lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo.

**Espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo habrá GokuderaxHaru o (5986), descubramos como le va a nuestra joven enamorada y a nuestro oji-verde.**

**Matta Ne! **


	6. Disculpas TT e información

Hola gente como están, después de tanto tiempo aquí está la continuación, les pido mil disculpas ya que me ausente demasiado y solo fueron por dos motivos: 1-Estuve enfermo. 2-No tuve mucho tiempo estos meses ya que estoy cursando el último año de secundaria y los exámenes y trabajos no me dan mucho tiempo.

Dentro de unas dos horas aproximadamente estaré subiendo el capítulo 6, aclaro Hora Colombiana, en este momento son las 05:07 p.m. en Colombia, a las 07:10 p.m. estará subido el capítulo.

Trataré de estar subiendo los últimos 4 capítulos que me faltan, cada capítulo lo publicaré con un lapso de tiempo de una semana, es decir que los subiré cada domingo, de nuevo les pido me disculpen y espero que les agrade mi historia.

Las de Fairy Tail, One Piece (LuNa), Bleach (IchiRuki), Ansatsu Kyoushitsu y Nisekoi las estoy terminando pero eso es un proyecto aparte.

Matta Ne! :)


	7. FC P3-Menta y chocolate

Nota: KHR! No me pertenece.

Hola gente como están, después de tanto tiempo aquí está la continuación, les pido mil disculpas ya que me ausente demasiado y solo fueron por dos motivos: 1-Estuve enfermo. 2-No tuve mucho tiempo estos meses ya que estoy cursando el último año de secundaria y los exámenes y trabajos no me dan mucho tiempo.

Comenzamos…

Festival Cultural

Parte 3: Romances nocturnos menta y chocolate.

El Décimo y su pareja tuvieron su noche de pasión y romance, pero no solo fue amor para ellos, su mano derecha y su mejor amiga estaban a punto de iniciar una nueva página en el libro de su historia.

-Gokudera-kun, por favor me puedes ayudar a terminar de verificar las provisiones de comida, dijo la joven al chico de cabellos plateados que descansaba en su silla.

-Tch… está bien mujer te ayudaré, pero no es por que quiera ayudarte, sino porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, dijo el joven de ojos color menta un poco déspota.

"A pesar de que a veces me trata así, lo amo así como es ya que con solo verlo y oír su voz me estremezco"-pensaba Haru para sí misma con un rostro un poco sonrojado.

-Oh, Gokudera-kun, primero debemos llevar todas estas cajas, ay que contiene los uniformes de los que serán los chefs y camareras, también traen algunos implementos de cocina, dijo Haru señalando una gran pila de cajas.

-Wau… son muchas, pero no serán problema.

-Haru recogerá estas, tu empieza por el otro lado, dijo la joven alzando una caja, mph... que pesado, dijo la chica al levantar la pesada caja, pero de repente la caja se hizo más liviana, al mirar por qué sucedió esto, pudo ver a Gokudera ayudando a levantar la caja y de cómo sus manos accidentalmente se tocaron.

-No deberías esforzarte, déjame esto a mí, tú eres una delicada flor que hay que proteger, dijo inconscientemente.

-Hai…, Haru solo pudo responder esto ya que su corazón latía muy rápido debido a las palabras del joven, "Es la primera vez que me dice algo tan lindo, estoy tan feliz", pensaba la chica para sí misma mientras trataba de contenerse las ganas de sonreír.

"Bien, dije lo que pensaba, espero que a ella le haya gustado lo que le dije"- pensaba el Guardián Vongola.

-Go-Gokudera-kun, si tú te llevas todas las cajas, ¿qué haré yo?

-Simplemente ve y revisa que las estufas estén en buen estado, recuerda que mañana comienza el Festival y debemos tener todo preparado…Ha…Haru, dijo un poco apenado Hayato.

"Gokudera… me llamo por ¿mi nombre?"- la chica aún no se lo creía, cada vez que recuerda a Gokudera decir su nombre siente un calor en su corazón que la vuelve loca.

-Muy bien Gokudera-kun cuando termine de revisar las estufas, iré a ayudarte en lo que pueda.

-Ja!, lo que tú digas Haru.

Y así la chica partió a su destino mientras que el joven empezaba a trasladar las cajas y a guardar su contendido.

Así paso una hora hasta que Haru regreso, pero lo que vio le impacto, en la puerta del salón que habían destinado a las provisiones pudo ver y escuchar lo que una chica hablaba con Gokudera:

-Go-Go-Gokudera-kun por… por favor sal conmigo, dijo la chica de cabello rubio.

"No pude ser una chica se le declaro a Gokudera-kun"- pensaba la chica y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos al pensar que él la aceptaría pero…

-Agradezco tus sentimientos, pero en este momento no puedo corresponderte… mi corazón ya le pertenece a una chica y soy fiel a mis sentimientos por ella- dijo Hayato seriamente a la chica que le declaro.

-Ya veo… agradezco que hayas sido sincero conmigo y no me hiciste sufrir-dijo la chica mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Te diré algo primero en italiano y luego te lo traduzco: Non piangere , sei così carina , io sono sicuro che conquisterà il cuore di un ragazzo che si merita (No llores, eres muy linda, estoy seguro que conquistaras el corazón de un chico que te merezca), y traducido sería: No llores, eres muy linda, estoy seguro que conquistaras el corazón de un chico que te merezca, dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Gokudera-kun.

-De nada, ahora si me disculpas volveré a mi labor.

-Hasta Luego, dijo la chica mientras se despedía. Gokudera entro el resto de cajas que faltaban y adentro decidió quitarse su camisa ya que estaba demasiado sudado y le molestaba al moverse.

"Gokudera-kun fue… todo un caballero al rechazar los sentimientos de la chica, cada vez más me das motivos para amarte más, pero tú ya tienes a alguien"-pensaba un poco triste la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Muy bien, a trabajar se ha dicho- dijo de forma optimista la joven, Gokudera-kun…, la joven no pudo terminar de articular sus palabras; ya que lo que veía la dejaba perpleja. El chico de cabellos plateados y ojos de color menta que tanto amaba, estaba… estaba sin camisa y totalmente sudado delante de ella, el sudor del chico resbalaba por su cuerpo bien trabajado, la chica tuvo una vista esplendida, ver al hombre que ama así solo para ella, era algo que la hacía sentir especial y a la vez la excitaba un poco.

"Lo vi, sin camisa, no lo puedo creer, Gokudera-kun… es… muy sexy, p-per-pero que pensamientos tan indecentes tengo, aunque admito que me gusto verlo así, su cuerpo tanto como su persona y sentimientos me traen y vuelven loca por él"- pensaba una sonrojada Haru al ver a Hayato.

-Oh!, Haru regresaste, muy bien, ya casi acabo; solo me falta subir la siguiente caja, son cajas de helados sabor menta y chocolate.

-Oh, Oh si, te ayudo, te tendré la escalera ya que creo que va en la parte más alta.

-Gracias mujer, te lo agradezco.

-Muy bien ya estoy subido, por favor pásame las cajas y sostén bien la escalera por favor- dijo Gokudera mientras empezaba a subir con las cajas entre sus brazos. Waa, waa sostenla bien, cuidadooo…, dijo el joven mientras caía encima de la joven de ojos color chocolate.

-¡BAMP!, cajas, escalera y jóvenes en el suelo.

-Estas bien Haru, perdón fue mi culpa…-Hayato no pudo terminar de gesticular palabra ya que vio a Haru completamente cubierta de helado de chocolate, era lo más tierno, hermoso, sexy y a la vez torpe que había visto. "Verla cubierta de chocolate, parece un postre que solo yo podría disfrutar"- pensaba el joven mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro completamente escarlata.

-Jajajaja, Gokudera-kun estas todo untado de helado de menta, Jajajaja te ves muy gracioso- dijo la joven mientras se reía.

-Todo esto es tú culpa, mujer, si tan solo hubieras sostenido bien la escalera no nos hubiéramos envuelto en esta situación- declaro Hayato,-Que tal si algo malo te hubiera sucedido, no me lo perdonaría…, dijo en voz baja el Guardián Vongola.

-Pues ayúdame a limpiarme y yo te ayudo, estoy toda pegajosa-dijo Haru con tono de queja.

-Eso es sencillo…

Dijo Gokudera mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por el cuello de la chica haciendo que esta se sonrojara y que su corazón acelerarse, -es muy delicioso, creo que tomaré un poco más…, dijo el joven oji-verde mientras deslizaba su lengua por el cuello y mejilla de la chica, Haru ante tal estimulo solo pudo soltar un pequeño gemido, ya que le volvía loca la sensación de sentir la lengua de Gokudera recorrer su cuello.

-Esp-pe-espera Gokudera…Kun, que haces, no puedes hacer esto, tú… ya tienes una chica que te gusta…, dijo en tono triste Haru.

-Pues…sencillamente, tu eres la mujer que amo, dijo Gokudera a la joven mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-En… enseri-, no pudo terminar de completar su palabra ya que se vio interrumpida por un beso sabor menta.

-Ya te lo dije mujer, tú me gustas, te amo solo a ti Haru, no hay manera de que pueda amar a otra mujer que no seas tú- dijo el joven de cabellos plateados mientras abrazaba a la joven.

-Pe-pero creí que yo no te gustaba, ya que siempre me llamas "mujer" o "mujer estúpida", pensé que no sentías nada hacia mí y que solo me veías como una conocida nada más.

-Te trataba así ya que me sentía celoso de cómo te la pasabas siempre con el décimo, sentí muchos celos ya que creía que él te alejaría de mí, puede sonar un poco egoísta, pero solo te quiero para mí, sé que eres la mejor amiga del décimo y eso lo respeto, pero no puedo callar más tiempo, mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Gokude… Hayato-kun, tú también me gustas, solo que no había tomado el valor para decírtelo, ya que siempre veía como las chicas se mueren por ti yo…

-Idiota, yo solo soy para ti…

Dijo Hayato mientras apegaba más a su chica hacia él y le depositaba un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Haru, démonos la oportunidad de ser felices, dame la oportunidad de acerté feliz y la de ser feliz a tu lado, dijo el Guardián de la Tormenta.

"Hayato Gokudera, el hombre que amo se me acaba de declarar, él es solo mío, y nadie me arrebatará la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado del hombre que amo"-eran los pensamientos que atravesaban la mente de la joven.

-Hai… Hayato, quiero ser feliz y acerté feliz, dijo la joven mientras se aferraba más a ese beso de sabor menta-chocolate.

Así los jóvenes empezaron a besarse, podían sentir como sus lenguas bailaban en sus bocas al compás del latir de sus corazones, la joven, pudo sentir el aroma del joven, un aroma que ella ya conocía, era el olor natural del chico, era el olor de la menta, que él estar untado de helado menta se intensificaba más dicho aroma a menta, pero no solo era la menta, percibía otro aroma, un suave y delicado aroma… el aroma de la pólvora, menta y pólvora, una mezcla delicada y a la vez peligrosa.

"Hayato huele muy bien, este aroma me está volviendo loca"

-Menta y pólvora, dijo la joven.

-Te diste cuenta, aunque tú también hueles muy bien, una mezcla de jazmín y chocolate, me vuelve loco Haru. Dijo el oji-verde mientras atraía más a su chica y la pegaba más a su pecho.

-Hayato…

-Haru… puedo ¿continuar?

-Sí… quiero que mi primera vez, sea contigo te amo Hayato, me entrego a ti en cuerpo y alma.

-Mi primera vez será contigo Haru, me entrego totalmente a ti y te entrego mi vida, dijo Hayato mientras le sonreía de manera amorosa a la chica que le solía decir "mujer estúpida", a la que se convirtió, en su amiga, a la que se metía en sus pensamientos, la mujer que le quita el sueño, esa mujer que paso de ser amiga a novia y en esa misma noche se convertía en su amante.

Hayato beso tiernamente a Haru, mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba el vestido que cubría a la joven, una vez retirado el vestido, pudo ver la delicada y bien formada figura de la joven, ese cuerpo de tentación que lo vuelve loco, empezó a deslizar su lengua por el cuello de la joven y a comer l helado que había en el camino dejando besos y marcas húmedas a su paso. Una vez llego a la zona de los pechos, miro a Haru la cual estaba totalmente roja, pero ella lo estaba disfrutando, puedo, pregunto Hayato con su mirada, a lo que la joven solo asiente; el joven mafioso desabrocho el sostén de la joven, una vez removido pudo observar los pechos de la chica, que al estar cubiertos de ropa parecen pequeños, pero en realidad son grandes y bien firmes y suaves, ya que nuestro mafioso con la mano izquierda masajeaba el pecho izquierdo, y con sus dedos masajeaba, pellizcaba i estiraba el pezón de la joven, y con la mano derecha sostenía el otro seno de la joven, el cual lamia y succionaba hasta más no poder.

-Mmm…mmm se siente… ah… muy rico Hayato, dame más…

-Lo que mi mujer ordene…

Y así el joven torturo y estimulo los senos de la joven,-no…es justo Hayato, ahora tu sentirás lo mismo que yo…, dijo Haru.

La chica se posiciono encima del joven y deslizó su lengua por todo el pecho del joven hasta llegar a sus abdominales, Hayato dejaba salir gemidos roncos, lo cual evidenciaba que se sentía a gusto. Haru al ver que su hombre lo estaba disfrutando, decidió otorgarle un placer aún mayor, así que en un rápido movimiento le quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior, tomo el pene del chico que ya estaba erecto y entre sus suaves y cálidas manos, empieza a moverlo hacia arriba y abajo y su dedo gordo lo utiliza para estimular la punta, mientras que lo movía, decidió introducirlo en su boca, una vez adentro pudo saborear a su amante, empezó a besarlo y chuparlo, Hayato se sentía muy a gusto, la sensación era increíble, calor y humedad era lo que sentían ambos cuerpos que al rozarse, tocarse y chuparse, se estremecían y se pedían a gritos.

Haru aumentó el ritmo y provocó que Gokudera terminara en su boca, lo cual la hizo sentir muy bien, ya que era ella la que le causaba esas sensaciones.

-Se sintió asombroso, ahora es mi turno, de un rápido movimiento, Hayato se posiciono encima de la joven y con su mano remueve las bragas de la chica que ya estaban bastante húmedas, al ver la intimidad de la joven, empezó a introducir sus dedo antro de la vagina de la chica mientras que sus dedos estaban adentro, jugueteaba con su clítoris y torturaba sus pechos.

-Haru… puedo, dijo el joven con la voz entrecortada.

-Si… pero se gentil…

-Lo seré, no quiero hacerte sentir mucho dolor, aquí voy…

Hayato empieza a entrar poco a poco en la joven, mientras entraba, agarra a la joven de las manos para darle seguridad y confianza a la joven, ya que se podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba, Hayato entro poco a poco hasta llegar al himen de la chica, hizo un poco más de presión y de una sola estocada entro totalmente en la joven, la cual ante a sensación de dolor no gritó sino que de sus ojos salieron unas lágrimas, no solo eran lágrimas de dolor, sino de felicidad también, ya que le primer hombre en su vida fue Gokudera.

-Avísame cuando pueda moverme, no me moveré hasta que sientas que estas lista.

-Ya… puedes moverte, ya no duele tanto… por favor, hazme totalmente tuya…

Hayato empezó el vaivén dentro de la joven, así estuvieron un buen tiempo, una hora y media entre caricias, besos, susurros de amor, estocadas, gemidos y placer que se daban el uno al otro.

-Haru, me voy a venir…

-Yo también Hayato, hazlo adentro, es mí día seguro, hazlo..

Así como le fue permitido, Hayato deposito su caliente y espeso semen dentro de la joven, al salir de la joven se posiciono encima de ella para poder decirle mientras la miraba:

-Te Amo Haru…

-Yo también Te Amo Hayato…

Así se dijeron te amo, se besaron y vistieron de nuevo.-Quisiera tomar una ducha contigo, pero si lo hacemos en el Instituto, podríamos molestar a los demás.

-Vamos a mi casa, podremos bañarnos juntos y dormir juntos, amor.

Y así se fueron a escondidas, una vez afuera, Gokudera llevo a Haru hasta su auto deportivo, se besaron y se fueron a la casa del joven, donde tuvieron otro momento de pasión.

"Menta y pólvora, amo ese aroma"

"Jazmín y chocolate, como me encanta"

**Espero les haya gustado, perdonen la demora pero ayer se me fue el internet :(, nos vemos en otro fic.**

**Matta Ne! **


End file.
